


Rywalizacja

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Zarry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Zarry, poproszę :) Nie AU; Louis zawsze był najbliżej z Harrym, jednak z czasem zaczął spędzać coraz więcej czasu z Zaynem. Obydwaj, Zayn i Hazza, zaczynają rywalizować o Lou, czym wkurzają resztę chłopców. Jednak kiedy zbliżają się urodziny Louisa, Niall zmusza ich do współpracy przy dekoracjach. Dogryzają sobie, ale potem zaczynają żartować i rozmawiać, a na imprezie dogadują się coraz lepiej. W pewnym momencie Zayn całuje Harrego. Chcę happy endu i fluffu. Masy fluffu xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rywalizacja

\- Lou – Harry wszedł do pokoju hotelowego, swojego przyjaciela. Szatyn siedział na łóżku zakładając buty.  
\- Co jest Haz? – uśmiechnął się do loczka.  
\- Pooglądamy razem filmy? – zaproponował, podchodząc bliżej. W głowie już przygotowywał listę filmów, które mogliby wspólnie obejrzeć.  
\- Przepraszam – spojrzał ze skruchą na przyjaciela – Umówiłem się z Zaynem, idziemy do klubu.  
\- Oh – spuścił głowę, czując lekkie ukłucie w sercu – W porządku.  
Wiedział, że Louis miał prawo spotykać się z kim chce i kiedy chce, jednak szatyn był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Zawsze trzymali się razem, byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, ale od pewnego czasu koło Tomlinson zaczął również kręcić się Malik, i to jemu coraz więcej czasu poświęcał Louis.   
\- Jutro pooglądamy, w porządku? Możemy sobie zrobić u mnie maraton filmowy.  
\- Jasne – starał się, aby jego uśmiech wyglądał jak najbardziej przekonująco.  
*****  
Wyszedł z pokoju, w dłoniach trzymając przekąski i piwo. Dziś, on i Louis, mieli urządzić sobie maraton filmowy. Był kilka kroków od pokoju przyjaciela, kiedy drzwi się otwarły i na korytarzu pojawił się Louis z Zaynem. Wyglądali, jakby wybierali się gdzieś.   
\- Lou? – odezwał się, tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę dwójki chłopaków – Idziesz gdzieś?  
\- Właśnie wybieraliśmy się do klubu – Malik udzielił odpowiedzi za przyjaciela.   
\- Oh – wyrwało się z ust zielonookiego. Poczuł się źle, przecież on i Louis byli na dzisiaj umówieni. Wygląda jednak na to, że szatyn zapomniał.   
\- Zapomniałem – Louis nagle się zorientował o co chodzi – Harry przepraszam, wyleciało mi z głowy – zbliżył się do Stylesa.  
\- W porządku – mruknął.  
\- Nie, wcale nie – pokręcił głową – Obiecałem ci maraton filmowy i dotrzymam tego. Zayn – zwrócił się do mulata – Przepraszam, ale nie pójdę z tobą. Obiecałem Harry’emu.  
\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – mruknął niezadowolony, ze złością spoglądając na loczka.   
Harry się tym jednak nie przejął. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, że jednak ten wieczór spędzi z najlepszym przyjacielem.   
*****  
Tak to się wszystko zaczęło. Zarówno Harry jak i Zayn, chcieli jak najwięcej czasu spędzać w towarzystwie Louisa. Powoli zabieganie o uwagę szatyna, zamieniło się w rywalizację, pomiędzy dwójką chłopaków. Kiedyś dobrzy koledzy, teraz ciągle się sprzeczali i robili sobie na złość.   
Kiedy Zayn rozmawiał z szatynem, Harry siadał obok Louis i wtulał się w jego bok.  
Kiedy Harry i Louis wychodzili na wspólny posiłek, Malik dołączał do nich, twierdząc, że również chętnie coś przegryzie.   
Kiedy Zayn chciał, aby Tomlinson wyszedł z nim zapalić, Harry zaczynał marudzić jakie to niezdrowe i nie lubi, kiedy szatyn śmierdzi fajkami. Louis zostawał z loczkiem.  
I tak było ciągle. Jeden chciał spędzić czas z Louisem, drugi mu przeszkadzał. Z czasem było to tak bardzo widoczne, napięta atmosfera była tak bardzo wyczuwalne, że nawet Liam i Niall to zauważyli. Jedynym, który tego nie widział, był Louis, albo bardzo dobrze udawał.   
Horan i Payne mieli już dość tej walki i postanowili coś z tym zrobić.  
*****  
\- Ale dlaczego my? – jęknął Harry, z rozpaczą spoglądając na blondyna.  
\- Bo tak i koniec!  
\- Ale… - próbował zaprotestować Zayn.   
\- Jutro jest impreza, macie zrobić dekorację i koniec! – oznajmił i nim któryś zdążył coś powiedzieć, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.  
\- Świetnie – prychnął Malik, zakładając ramiona na piersi i posyłając loczkowi zirytowane spojrzenie.   
\- Dobra, jakoś musimy sobie poradzić. Chcę, aby Louis był zadowolony – oznajmił loczek – Pójdę do sklepu i kupię potrzebne rzeczy do dekoracji. Jutro weźmiemy się do pracy – ruszył do drzwi wyjściowych.  
\- Dlaczego ty masz zrobić zakupy? – oburzył się mulat.  
\- Wiem lepiej co spodoba się Lou.  
\- Skąd ta pewność – prychnął.   
\- Przyjaźnię się z nim – rzucił przez ramię, nim wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Ja też – Malik podążył za nim – Idę z tobą.  
\- Nie ma mowy – zaprotestował loczek.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie.  
Harry próbował się jeszcze pozbyć Zayna, ale widząc, że to nic nie pomaga, odpuścił.   
O dziwo nie sprzeczali się podczas zakupów, oboje dobrze wiedzieli czego szukają, a ich pomysły się pokrywały. Może to nie uczyniło z nich od razu najlepszych przyjaciół, ale doszli do jakiego porozumienia.   
*****  
Na kilka godzin przed imprezą, wzięli się za przystrajanie klubu, w którym miała odbyć się impreza urodzinowa Louisa. Na początku się do siebie nie odzywali, nie chcąc sprzeczać, ale kiedy potknął się o niski stołek, wpadając do pudła pełnego serpentyn, Zayn nie wytrzymał i wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Cały czas chichocząc, podszedł do pudła i pomógł Stylesowi wyjść.   
Ta sytuacja pomogła rozładować atmosferę pomiędzy nimi. Zaczęli rozmawiać i żartować, wspominając różne śmieszne sytuacje, które się im przytrafiły. W tym momencie zapomniali o walce. Po prostu miło spędzali czas, przygotowując klub na urodziny ich przyjaciela.  
*****  
Zabawa była naprawdę udana. Louis niczego się nie spodziewał, zwłaszcza, że jego urodziny były dopiero za kilka dni, więc niespodzianka jak najbardziej się udała. Szatyn szybko zniknął wśród tłumu. Każdy chciał mu złożyć życzenia i spędzić trochę czasu.  
Po kilku godzinach klub był wypełniony pijanymi, spoconymi ludźmi, którzy zajmowali parkiet lub siedzieli przy barze.  
Harry i Zayn siedzieli na wysokich, barowych krzesłach, popijając swoje drinki i z zadowoleniem obserwując bawiących się gość. Byli dumni ze swojej pracy, uważali, że sala wygląda naprawdę dobrze.   
W pewnym momencie Malik zszedł z krzesła i stając obok loczka, wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę.   
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc o co chodzi Zaynowi.  
\- Chodź tańczyć – i nie czekając na reakcję Stylesa, chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął na parkiet.  
Tańczyli pośród tłumu, blisko siebie i nie spuszczali wzroku ze swoich twarzy. Ich policzki były zarumienione, oczy szkliste, a idealne fryzury już dawno zniknęły.   
W pewnym momencie wzrok Malika spoczął na pulchnych, różowych ustach loczka i nie umiał odwrócić wzroku. Był tak kuszące. Chciał spróbować jak smakują. Harry widząc, gdzie patrzy się mulat, specjalnie oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
To była szybka reakcja. Dłonie Zayna znalazły się na biodrach zielonookiego, przysunął się bliżej i złączył swoje usta z tymi należącymi do Harry’ego. Pocałunek był powolny, przepełniony smakiem alkoholu.   
Po odsunięciu się, z szerokimi uśmiechami i błyszczącymi oczami, wrócili do tańca.  
Tej nocy ich usta złączyły się jeszcze wiele razy.


End file.
